33rd Infantry
The 33rd Infantry is a regiment of the US Army that was led by Colonel John Konrad. The 33rd took part in the conflict in Dubai. While the main US Forces in Dubai were being pulled out, Konrad and the 33rd stayed and tried to help the evacuation. The first attempt at evacuation, led by Konrad himself, failed drastically, resulting in over 1,300 dead civilians. Men in the regiment, seeing no hope in Konrad, rebelled against the 33rd and split up into a group called "The Exiles". Singleplayer The 33rd battalion, on their way out of Afghanistan, was volunteered by Luietenant Colonel Konrad(whose motives weren't entirely noble) to assist in the evacuation of Dubai. However, when they recieved the order to abandon the city before all the civillians were evacuated, Konrad and the 33rd disobeyed orders and remained to assist the remaining citizens. But when the storm wall hit Dubai, the city was devastated, and evacuation became virtually impossible. The local population panicked, causing the 33rd, now the de facto government, to institute martial law. But the battalion was not able to keep contol without enforcing increasingly harsh control. Months later, as the storm continued to surround the city, Konrad and the 33rd attempted to lead a convoy out of Dubai by road. The evacuation failed horribly, resulting in the loss of 1,300 civillians and many soldiers. After this failed attempt, many of the 33rd, including Konrad's command staff, rebelled against Konrad, becoming "The Exiles". Konrad responded by executing the mutineers and displaying their bodies. By this time, a local insurgency had sprung up, but the 33rd was able to force them into a ceasefire. At some point afterwords, Konrad recorded and broadcasted a message of his failure through the storm wall, and then committed suicide. In the campaign, Captain Walker and his men are tasked with finding survivors in the city of Dubai after the signal from Colonel John Konrad is picked up by the U.S. Army. When the 33rd is first encountered by the player, insurgents (later found out to be lead by CIA agents) have broken the ceasefire and taken a infantryman captive for interrogation. Upon finding the soldier, he warns the other 33rd that Delta Force has arrived. The 33rd Infantry immediately become hostile, hunting down Captain Walker and his men throughout the game. When Walker reaches the tower at the end of the game, he has a hallucination of the final members of the 33rd surrendering Dubai to him. In reality, he has completely eradicated the 33rd and all of its members. It is unclear who was leading the 33rd, as Konrad had already killed himself and executed his command team. By the time Walker encounters the 33rd, the battalion has seen an extreme degridation of military discipline. Soldiers regularly commit atrocities (in the belief that it is neccessary), dress in non-regulation or scavenged attire, and have killed many of their own men, hanging their corpses above roads and above their outposts. However, as Walker discovers, they have not lost all of their humanity. The civillians being rounded up by the 33rd at the nest were actually being taken to 33rd controlled territory to keep them safe from the fighting. In addition a list of almost a full company's worth of names and dog tags are on the wall with pictures and candles in a bunker near Konrad's tower. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the 33rd infantry appear as one of the playable factions. They are simply referred to as The Damned. Known Members *Konrad *Radio DJ *Bradley *Benson Known Equipment As a U.S. Stryker battalion, the 33rd had access to standard military equipment. But because they were stranded in a hostile environment for so long, some of this equipment was lost, forcing them to scavenge for additional firearms. Most soldiers where standard ACUs, with the notable exception of Zulu squad, but they wear varying equipment. Only some of the soldiers still wear ACH/MICH-2000s, even during combat. The other soldiers wear shemaghs, boonie hats, patrol caps, balacalva, or nothing at all. Some have sunglasses and/or camo face paint. Zulu squad has customized their uniforms even more, wearing DAPS plate carriers and painting their uniforms black and white with skulls on their faces. Many, if not most, of the battalion's vehicles had been lost either to hostile fire, being buried in sand, lack of fuel, or lack of practical use in the unstable, sandy environment. *M4A1 *M249 SAW *SCAR-H *UMP-45 *AK-47 *M9 *Scout Tactical *Scout Helicopter *UH-60 Blackhawk *W1300 *FAMAS *AA-12 *417 *P90 *M1014 *HMMWV *Stryker *120mm M-120 Mortar System Trivia *The 33rd is most likely an infantry battalion of a Stryker brigade combat team(BCT). This Stryker BCTs are the only units in the U.S. Army currently using the IAV Stryker vehicle. The fact that several Strykers and few specialized units are seen suggests that the 33rd is indeed a Stryker company. Gallery Dead 33rd.png|Corpses of 33rd soldiers. Dead 33rd.jpg|Adams by a dead 33rd soldier Running 33rd.jpg|33rd soldiers running 33rd Shirt.jpg|The 33rd Infantry pre-order t-shirt spec-ops-the-line-20111121021324388-3562930.jpg|Members of Konrad's command staff that tried to rebel against him. spec-ops-the-line-20111121021329967-3562934.jpg|More members of the 33rd that tried to rebel against Konrad. spec-ops-the-line-20111121021328640-3562933.jpg|What appears to be a memorial of the 33rd (Though there are enough names to comprise the entire battalion). spec-ops-the-line-20120206000352840-3597773.jpg|Walker watches as members of the 33rd torture civilians to extract information from CIA agent Gould. Untitled4.png|The 33rd rounding up civilians from the nest to take them away from the fighting. Delta mistakenly believes that they intend to kill the civilians, an assumption not helped by the Radioman's broadcasts. Untitled5.png|33rd soldier typically wear ACU fatigues and MOLLE modular vests/plate carriers. Untitled7.png|Delta's intervention helped agent Gould turn the 33rd's trap against itself. Untitled17.png Untitled20.png Untitled24.png|The Gate being guarded by the 33rd. Untitled31.png|Mortally wounded by Delta's white phosphorous, a 33rd soldier reveals that they were helping the civilians, and that delta actually massacred them. Untitled39.png|33rd soldier wearing a MICH 2000/ACH. Untitled40.png|33rd Sergeant Forbes surrendering to Delta. Untitled43.png|Sergeant Forbes warns Walker that evacuation isn't possible. And that Konrad was trying to save lives. Untitled47.png|33rd's Zulu squad members deploying from a UH-60 Blackhawk. Untitled53.png|Walker hallucinates that the final members of the Damned 33rd surrender to him. Untitled54.png|Zulu squad soldier. Category:Spec Ops: The Line Category:Spec Ops: The Line multiplayer Category:Faction